A Different Destiny
by SweetLittleLioness
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Merlin had actually killed Morgana when Camelot was put to sleep...well here it goes.
1. The Witches Fate

"Merlin, the witch must be dead."

Merlin stands there cold with sweat.

"Why? She's a friend her? Morgana wouldn't hurt anyone."

The dragon shakes his head.

"That is where your naïve young warlock. People change all of the time. And this time, the Lady Morgana is changing for the worse. She is evil Merlin and she must be stopped, and you must stop her."

Merlin's eyes grew large and his hands were cold and clammy.

"You must stop her before she realizes her true powers. She is still young in her magic but she will grow stronger with time and age. You must stop her Merlin before it is too late and Camelot has fallen."

Merlin leaves the dragon's presence confused, sad, and regretful. No matter how hard it was to admit out loud, he knew the dragon was right and he had to kill his now friend, the Lady Morgana.

Merlin returns to his place that he shared with Gaius. He felt ghostly, like a leaf drifting in a breeze.

"Merlin, what's wrong? You look pale and sickly."

Gaius stops making the sleeping draft for Morgana.

How ironic.

"I just spoke with the dragon…"

Gaius looked surprised and tired.

"And what did he say to take the life out of you Merlin?"

Merlin took a deep breath.

"I have to kill the Lady Morgana."

Gaius stops altogether. He sits down bracing himself waiting for the reason for saying something completely unexpected.

"The dragon said that Morgana was evil and that she would be the downfall of Camelot and that I have to stop her. Why is that I have to protect Arthur, try and save and maintain Camelot AND now I have to kill Morgana?"

Gaius looks around cautiously.

"Hush Merlin! Have you gone mad? Someone could hear you. Now calm down. Did he say when?"

Merlin starts to pace and rub his temples.

"No he didn't, but I'm assuming it's soon."

Gaius stands up, puts the finishing touches on Morgana's sleeping draft and hands it's to Merlin.

"Just be careful and don't be rash or do anything stupid."

Merlin smirks.

"Me? Stupid?"

As Merlin walks up to Morgana's chambers, his heart is racing, pounding. He raps lightly on her door.

"Come in."

She sounded so gentle, so kind. How could she hurt someone? Let alone kill someone.

"Merlin! What a pleasant surprise! Come in! Come in!"

Merlin hestitantly walks into the room. He places Morgana's sleeping draft on her night stand and walks toward the door.

"Leaving so soon Merlin?"

Merlin turns around quickly. He puts a smile his face. A forced one of course. Hopefully Morgana wouldn't notice.

She turns around from her mirror and smiles pleasantly at him. Not a hint of evil on her face. Maybe she wasn't evil yet. Maybe Merlin didn't have to kill her. Maybe he could show the dragon that she wasn't evil, and then he could spare her life.

"Something bothering you Merlin?"

Merlin shakes his head coming back to reality.

"Oh yes, just fine, tired, I think I may be coming down with something."

Morgana stifled a giggle.

"Well leave then Merlin. Nobody needs your presence any longer."

Merlin looked both shocked then hurt.

"Sorry Lady Morgana, I was just delivering your sleeping draft."

Morgana explodes into a fit of laughter.

"Only kidding Merlin! You really must be tired. Go get some rest. I'll tell Arthur to lay off the super heavy work until you are feeling like your old self again."

Merlin was shocked, surprised and relieved.

"Wow. Thank you Morgana, but Arthur's too stubborn to listen to anyone.

She smirks.

"He wouldn't dare cross paths with the King's ward."

Her eyes turned dark, and that's when Merlin saw it, a hint of evil.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin quickly leaves Morgana's chambers then starts to head back to his own.

"Ahh! Merlin! Just the servant I've been looking for."

Merlin turns around to see Arthur's head poking outside of his door. He puts on his forced smile, again.

"Well don't just stand there, come here. By gods Merlin I think you're getting more idiotic every day."

Merlin shuffles down the hall then slides into Arthur's room resting up against the wall.

"Is something wrong Merlin?"

Merlin shrugs. Even if he did tell Arthur what was wrong, he'd have to lie and as it turns out, Merlin's not that great of a liar.

"Merlin?"

Merlin shakes his head.

"Yes sirer?"

Arthur rubs his eyes then rubs the back of his neck.

"Merlin, I'm not stupid, unlike you, and I can tell when you're out of sorts. So what seems to be the problem? Because if there is no problem then I'll have you polish my armor, muck out the horses, scrub the floors of mine AND Morgana's chambers, AND I'll have you do whatever else I want you to do because I can. So you might as well tell me now."

Merlin's eye brows raise and he sighs as if in defeat.

"Alright Arthur, you've caught me. I'm feeling like I'm coming down with something and I don't want to do my job poorly, so I was going to go home and rest and come do all of my chores when I'm feeling better again."

A quick flash of concern came over Arthur's face then it vanished.

"Well one Merlin, you ALWAYS do your job poorly so I'm scared to think of what kind of job you'd do if you AREN'T feeling well, and two go get some rest and have Gaius give you something to make you feel better or something."

Merlin stands up away from the wall and bows.

"Thank you Arthur."

Arthur dismisses Merlin's thanks with a wave of a hand. Merlin was about to leave when Arthur clears his throat. Merlin looks back at him.

"Oh and Merlin?"

Merlin sighs.

"Yes?"

"Ask Gaius if he can give you something that will make you LESS annoying and irritating. It'll save me plenty of time to get things done around here. After all, I am the Prince of Camelot."

Merlin rolls his eyes.

"Pft, yeah an arrogant Prince." Merlin whispers under his breath.

Arthur stands up.

"What was that Merlin?"

"Oh nothing! Thanks again bye!"


End file.
